


When You Wish Upon A Star

by PastelWonder



Series: Return To Me [9]
Category: Blitz (2011), Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three kids, Tom Brant, and the happiest place on Earth.</p><p>Nothing Susan Cooper can't handle, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrSherlockMerTrek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSherlockMerTrek/gifts).



“Ok,” Susan took a deep breath. _Let’s do this._

 

She consulted the list she’d typed into her cell phone. “Backpacks are… on. Diaper bag is stocked. I have a picture of-” She pawed through her purse, fishing out her wallet to make triple-sure. “Liam, Brendan, and Padraic-”

 

“We lose Padraic, we’re doin’ somethin’ wrong,” Tom smirked beside her, an adult-sized backpack strapped to his back and a smaller Ninja Turtle one slung over one shoulder. He was watching her with an amused expression and his hands in his pockets, propped against the side of the rented minivan.

 

Susan ignored him, reaching into the van to undo the seatbelt on Padraic’s car seat. Her three-month-old son cooed softly, pedalling his tiny jammied feet.

 

“Hey, Paddy-cake,” she flirted, beaming. He tried to imitate her with a gummy smile of his own.

 

“Dad!” Liam, their four-year-old, had already unbuckled his seatbelt and was climbing over the backseat, between his brothers’ car seats.

 

“Liam, careful!” Susan gasped, visions of Liam’s Spiderman tennis shoes clobbering one of his brothers in the face flashing through her mind.

 

“I’m watching!” he promised as he slid out of the van, springing into the crisp morning air like a tree frog and landing in front of Tom. He tugged Tom’s hand urgently. “Can we go see Mickey, Dad? Please?”

 

“What, they didn’t tell yah? Mickey’s not ‘ere.” Tom jerked his head in the direction of the entrance. “‘im and Minnie split; she got the park in the settlement.”

 

“Tom,” Susan sighed, cradling Padraic’s head in her hand as she lifted him out of his seat. Padraic burbled happily at her.

 

Liam rolled his eyes in an impressive imitation of Susan, giving Tom a patronizing pat on the hip. “You’re such a kidder, Dad.”

 

“I wanna- Momma!” Her two-and-a-half year old was shrieking at the top of his lungs, yanking his seat belt in a frantic attempt to free himself from his car seat.

 

Tom stepped up, large hands closing gently around Padraic’s small, soft body. “I got ‘im, Suzy. You get the Devil.”

 

“Tahm!” She puffed her bangs out of her eyes. “Seriously.”

 

Brendan, her middle child, was going through his terrible two’s in a style that did the Brant namesake justice.

 

And just like his father, the only thing that seemed to calm him down was Susan.

 

“Ok, Bumble-bee, take it easy,” Susan soothed, reaching in to unbuckle him. She tickled his plump baby tummy.

 

He giggled, squirming, and tried to clamber into her arms before she could untangle his feet from his seat belt.

 

“My little koala bear.” She kissed his cheek, tasting tears and snot and applesauce. Hiking him higher up her hip, she called, “Liam, honey, assume the position while Daddy gets the stroller, ok?”

 

‘Assume the position’ was something Tom had taught Liam to keep him from dashing off across parking lots. Susan bit her cheeks to hide a grin as Liam dutifully slapped both hands against the passenger door of the minivan, head hung, and spread his feet wide apart.

 

_Classic Tom._

 

“Hey honey, do you want the baby wrap?” Susan asked before she shut the car door.

 

Tom looked around the van as he popped the trunk, tucking Padraic easily into the crook of his long, muscular arm. His face was scrunched in irritation. “For what?”

 

She huffed. “Just say, _No_ , Tom.”

“No.”

 

“Okey dokey,” she muttered to herself, closing the door with a smart click. “Don’t blame me when your arm is tired.”

 

“Alright, boyo,” Tom unfolded the stroller with one hand, setting it upright next to Susan. She tried not to envy the ease with which he collapsed and expanded that thing.

 

Tom tickled the tender spot on the back of Brendan’s knee. “Gotta get in, mate.”

 

Brendan kicked his foot viciously, chubby hands fisting in Susan’s dress as he snapped at Tom, “No! Go way!”

 

“I’m tellin’ yah, ‘e’s gettin’ worse.”

 

“No, he’s not-”

 

“Oh yeah?” Tom came closer, ignoring Liam’s whine, “Guys, can we _go_ now?”

 

He moved in to kiss Susan. Brendan’s face contorted in rage as he swiped at Tom, shrieking, “‘ey! No!”

 

Tom raised his eyebrows, _See?_

 

“Noo, he’s just-” Susan shifted him to her other hip defensively, bouncing him. Brendan watched Tom with dark, narrowed eyes. “He’s going through a phase-”

 

“‘e’s a li’le Oedipus is what ‘e is.” Tom pointed a finger at him. “I’m watchin’ you, son.”

 

Brendan swayed in Susan’s arms, snapping at Tom’s finger.

 

“Bumble-bee!” Susan gasped.

 

“Mean li’le buggah,” Tom smirked proudly.

 

“Maaaaahm,” Liam pleaded, head thrown back in melodrama. “Can we goooo?”

 

“Yes, Lee… you, Daddy, and Paddy go…” She bent over, gently prying Brendan’s little fingers off of her dress as he whimpered, “Momma, Momma-”

 

“I’m right behind you, kiddo!” She assured Liam as she wrestled her other son into his stroller.

 

_For heaven’s sake._

 

“Hold hands!” she reminded Tom and Liam anxiously over her shoulder, catching Brendan’s flailing foot before it connected with her face. “Brendan! No kicking-”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“You’re here! My boys are here!” Nancy took a knee in her crisp, dark chinos, throwing her arms open wide with a thousand-watt smile as Liam wrenched his hand out of Tom’s and tore across the walkway to meet her.

 

“Nanceeee!”

 

“Look at you!” She caught him as he launched himself at her, enveloping him in a massive hug. “You’re enormous!”

 

He stepped back, giving her his father’s trademark smirk with arms akimbo as he told her proudly, “I grew up.”

 

“You most certainly did- wha-” Nancy held her hand palm-down above his head, then hovered it over hers. “Are you as tall as I am now?”

 

“Almost,” he beamed, flashing her Susan’s dimples.

 

“I thought so,” Nancy nodded knowingly, then rose with a delighted gasp as she spotted Tom. “Is that your baby brother?”

 

“That’s my _dad_ ,” Liam corrected her like, _Duh_.

 

“Yes, I meant the baby in his arms,” Nancy clarified good-naturedly, eyes bright as she held out her hands for Padraic. It was their first meeting; she’d been on a field assignment when he was born. It was the only birth she hadn’t been there for in-person, and Tom had made a point to inform her several times that she’d been sorely missed.

 

He’d never admit it, but he needed a birthing coach as much as Susan did, if the nurses cowering in the corner of the delivery room were anything to go by.

 

At one point during Liam’s birth, when Susan was keening in pain and Tom had the doctor by the front of his scrubs, snarling savagely, _Do somethin’, yah worthless fuckin’ wankah, or I swear to God-_ , Nancy had to put her hands on Tom’s shoulders and tell him, _Look at me and breathe. That’s it, in-and-out. You’re doing great, Tom._

 

“‘ello, luv,” Tom greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. He adjusted his grip on Padraic, handing over the warm little bundle to Nancy with a quiet, “Stead-y.”

 

She and Nash were the only two people in the world Tom trusted to hold his small babies, besides Susan. Falls had to sit on the floor with her legs crossed, surrounded by throw pillows. Everyone else got to admire from arm's-length.

 

“Tom, darling how are you?” Nancy’s eyes wandered tenderly over Padraic. “And you, sweet one, so small.”

 

Padraic yawned and blinked up at her, tiny mouth working.

 

“He’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.” With a sly glance at Tom, Nancy chided, “You two really must stop making these gorgeous babies. It’s not fair to the rest of us.”

 

Tom checked over his shoulder to make sure he was out of Susan’s earshot before he leaned in to murmur, “If I ‘ad it my way, we’d ‘ave five more just like ‘em.”

 

“You bad boy.” Nancy added in a conspiratorial whisper, “See that you do.”

 

“Five more what?” Susan asked, a bit breathless, smiling as she pushed a fussing Brendan in his stroller.

 

“Five more…” Nancy fumbled, “-minutes, with this one!” She held Padraic a little higher. “Susan, he’s brilliant. Marvelous. And you look amazing.”

 

“Ha!” Susan looked down at herself and plucked her dress to dislodge any animal cracker crumbs still clinging to her. “If I shower, it’s a good day.”

 

As Nancy moved in for a hug, Liam piped up helpfully, “Mom and Dad shower together.”

 

Nancy let out a startled, “Ha!” as Susan stammered, “Oh, that’s- that’s right, Lee! To conserve water-”

 

Tom snorted. “Nothin’ conservative about it-”

 

Susan shot him a look, _Not helping_ , as she told Liam, “Like when you and your brother take a bath together.”

 

Liam waved his hand, _Yeah yeah_ , as he told Nancy with an eyeroll, “Mom cries more than Brendan does.”

 

 _What a whimp_ , his tone said.

 

_Oh good God..._

 

Tom barked a hacking laugh at that.

 

“Wow, ok! You are just puttin’ it all out there today, Mister!” Susan ruffled Liam’s hair, grimacing. “Someone’s been faking his naps.”

 

Liam didn’t look the least bit contrite. “Naps are for babies, Mom.”

 

“Ok, who’s ready to meet Mickey!” Nancy chirped brightly, hands on her knees.

 

 _Thank you_ , Susan mouthed at her, cheeks on fire.

 

Liam hopped in a circle, hand in the air. “Me! Me! Me!”

 

Tom took their moment of distraction to lean into Susan, ignoring Brendan’s furious squawk as he rumbled straight into her ear, “You’re gonna cry for me tonight, sweet’eart.”

 

Susan ignored the tickle in her low belly, sticking her hand in his face with a scoff, _Puh-lease_. “After all day with three kids and a theme park? Get real, Tom.”

 

“No! Out!” Brendan barked at his father, stroller rattling as he kicked his legs. He reached for Tom, little hands pinching threateningly in the air despite the distance.

 

Tom spared him a glance and snorted, _Pest_ , telling Susan with a sharp-toothed smile, “We’ll see bout that.”

 

“Yeah, we really won’t-”

 

“Brendan,” Nancy admonished gently, Padraic tucked safely into her arms as she bent down in front of his stroller until they were almost eye-level. “Darling, what’s the matter? Huh? Why are you being like that, silly boy?”

 

He settled down a little as she sang his name, watching her silly faces intently. After a beat, he grinned.

 

“He’s going through a phase,” Susan rushed to explain before Tom could interject. “With the new baby and everything-”

 

“‘e ‘ates me-”

 

“He doesn’t _hate_ you, Tom-”

 

“Alright, ‘e can’t stand me, then-”

 

“Noo, he’s struggling with displacement issues-”

 

“I don’t take it personal, Suzy-”

 

“But it’s not true!”

 

“Guys!” Liam was leaning his full body towards the entrance to the park, practically vibrating with longing as he watched the families queue in line. “Mickey is _waiting_ for me-”

 

“You are absolutely right.” Nancy stood with a nod to Tom.

 

He stepped up, enormous hands held out for his youngest son. “Give us.”

 

He held Padraic high as he lined up his tiny jammied feet with the low neck of his sweater, sliding Padriac into it and zipping up his leather jacket over him. Tom cradled his head in his hand; Padraic’s small ones folded neatly against Tom’s chest. “Baby wrap my arse.”

 

He caught Susan’s tender look and smirked. “Get’s you wet, don’t it?”

 

_Smug jerk._

 

“Shut up,” she told him fondly.

 

“Sit on me and make me,” he rumbled back at her.

 

“ _That_.” She jabbed her finger at him, rolling the stroller gently back and forth as Brendan whined for her. “That right there is why we have three kids-”

 

“And countin’.”

 

“Oh no, no way Jose-”

 

“Not wif Jose, wif me,” he sneered, putting that obnoxious Brixton accent into it as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

 

“Ok, we’re leave-ing you,” Liam sang at them - a direct Susan quote - from the entrance gates up ahead. Nancy gave them the thumbs-up, _I’ve got him_.

 

“Come on, killer,” she sighed at Tom.

 

_Let’s get this show on the road._

 

“Look alive!” he shouted, grinning at her wince.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Pah-lee-ee-ease!” Liam begged, staring up at Tom with huge, pleading eyes. He tugged Tom’s jeans. “Please please please-”

 

“No.” Tom scrubbed a hand over his scalp, wrestling with his patience. Five hours of rides, lines, and crowds had worn it pret-ty thin. “You cannot ‘ave that ice cream.”

 

“Ok, Liam?” Susan called from the bench, glancing down to check her nursing blanket was still covering Padraic - and more importantly, her breast - before she reached for Liam’s backpack. “Sweetie, if you’re hungry you need to eat one of the snacks we brought-”

 

“Why-yy?” His whine crescendoed, bottom lip wobbling tremulously.

 

Susan caught Tom’s jaw-flex and winced. Beside her, Brendan was howling at the top of his lungs, pushing and scratching at Nancy’s arms as he kicked, trying desperately to get to Susan.

 

“You have to calm down, sweetheart,” Nancy cooed patiently, unruffled as he pinched viciously at her jacket sleeves. She held him with one arm tightly clamped around his middle as she tried to wipe at the snot and tears tracking down his face with her napkin.

 

“I am so sorry, Nance,” Susan mewled, pat-patting Padraic’s bottom as he nursed steadily while her other son screeched with outrage.

 

“Susan, it’s _fine_ ,” Nancy assured her. “He’s a toddler, he doesn’t understand-”

 

She caught Brendan in a firm two-handed hold as he suddenly twisted and bucked, trying to flop out of her grip. “Goodness, he is a Brant-”

 

_Speaking of-_

 

“Tom,” Susan sighed, wanting to break up Tom and Liam’s contest of wills before Liam reached nuclear meltdown. “Honey, just buy him the ice cream.”

 

“Jaysus wept, Susan - it’s five fuckin’ dollars for an ice cream shaped like a mouse. I’m not spendin’ money out ‘ere like a young A-rab just because ‘e’s throwin’ a fit-”

 

“Tom!” Susan snapped at the same time Nancy turned her head to cover a shocked gasp. Her lips pulled taut across her teeth as she ground out, mortified, “We have _talked_ about saying that kind of stuff in front of the kids-”

 

“What?” he snarled.

 

“Tell you what!” Nancy chirped. “Tom, let’s switch places. You come take Brennie-”

 

Brendan made another furious escape attempt.

 

“-and I’ll sort this out with Liam.”

 

“I’ve got it,” Tom shot back, enunciating clearly.

 

Susan cringed. “Tom-”

 

“I know you do,” Nancy assured him, voice even-keeled and light. She nodded at the writhing, wailing toddler in her lap. “I don’t, I’m afraid. I need a break.”

 

Tom rubbed his fingers in the seam of his lips and over his chin. Some of the tension dropped out of his shoulders as he nodded, “Alright, give us.”

 

“Thank you,” Nancy sighed gratefully.

 

Susan squeezed her arm. “Nance-”

 

Nancy smiled. “It’s not a problem.”

 

“Quit yer caterwaulin’, boy,” Tom growled as he lifted Brendan out of Nancy’s arms.

 

Brendan squirmed, doubling his efforts as he slapped at Tom’s face.

 

Tom grinned, back in his element as he plopped down onto the bench beside Susan with a grunt. “Ho, boyo! Take a swing at your old man, will yah?”

 

Susan watched as Nancy knelt in front of Liam. “Liam, sweetie, will you take a walk with me?”

 

She offered him her hand.

 

He took it, nodding and sniffling as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

 

“We’ll be back in a bit,” Nancy promised Susan over her shoulder with a reassuring smile.

 

Susan nodded, looking from her son to Nancy. “Ok, have fun you guys. Be safe.”

 

Tom easily maneuvered Brendan into his lap, Brendan’s back tucked up against him with his little arms crossed in front of him. Tom’s forearm was around him like a seatbelt, pinning his hands down and keeping him seated.

 

“You’re gonna get your turn, you greedy li’le buggah.” He swiped his large hand over Brendan’s face, rubbing the tears and snot off onto his jeans. “Let your brother ‘ave ‘is piece.”

 

Brendan tired out quickly, his head tipped back against Tom’s chest as he watched his brother nurse, whimpering pitifully.

 

Susan took her opportunity, huffing, “I cannot believe you said that in front of Nancy-”

 

“Said what?”

 

“You know what, Tom.” Susan glowered at him, _Come on_ . “That is super racist, and don’t say eff, and don’t say that- _that_!”

 

“Alright, alright.” He held up his hand. “I’m sorry. Shouldn't a'said it. 'appy?”

 

She let out a long exhale through her nose, shoulders sagging with relief. _That was fast._

 

“Yes, I am. Thank you for apologizing. I accept your apology.”

 

“Don't talk tah me like I'm one a’the kids,” he grumbled, rubbing circles in Brendan’s chest with his thumb and bouncing him lightly on his knee. Brendan was sighing quietly now, eyelids heavy.

 

Susan smirked. “I know which dwarf you are.”

 

Tom snorted and tilted his head back. “I ‘ate this bloody place.”

 

Her smile widened. “I knew you would.”

 

“Then why’d we come ‘ere?” he snapped, tipping his chin down to scowl at her.

 

“For that.” She jutted her chin at the courtyard. Tom looked out, catching sight of Nancy and Liam on the other side, holding hands with Mickey Mouse and hopping, the three of them together, around and around in a circle. Liam’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, and Nancy was laughing.

 

He grinned.

 

“And this.” Susan nodded at Brendan, curled up in Tom’s lap, fingers twined in Tom’s sweater and thumb in his mouth as he slept. She lifted the edge of the nursing blanket high enough for her and Tom to peek underneath.

 

Padraic’s chin worked as he nursed, making soft sucking and gulping sounds, eyes half-closed and hand resting on Susan’s breast, over her heart.

 

Tom draped his arm across Susan’s shoulders and rested his temple against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> P.s. Apologies if the language offends. I do not condone racism, *obvs*. It's just... Tom. *shrugs*


End file.
